1. Field of the Invention
The teachings provided herein are generally directed to a discrete power amplifier expansion card for a computer, wherein the expansion card receives line-level audio data through an input port and amplifies the audio data to high-level passive speaker power for transmissions through an output port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio amplification for desktop and workstation computers is currently accomplished using an external amplification of the audio leaving the computer. For example, a user is generally limited to purchasing externally-powered active speaker systems for his desktop computer, and these systems require an independent external audio amplifier. This limitation in the availability of audio-amplification hardware in personal computing has hindered the use of the personal computer (“PC”) and the ability to integrate personal computers with other systems and applications. As such, there are a number of audio-related painpoints to be addressed in the art of personal computing, and a number of significant innovations possible, through the advancement of audio amplification in personal computing and the integration of personal computing with other systems and applications needed by a mass market of consumers.
A first significant painpoint is that there is no high power amplification hardware available for personal computers that enables a user to adequately amplify audio data within the personal computer system itself and send the amplified audio data directly to external passive loudspeakers. Currently, with the absence of such high power amplification hardware, off-the-shelf computers cannot be purchased with such capabilities, users cannot modify a personal computer to obtain high-power audio amplification, and therefore, the integration of the personal computer with other systems, such as multimedia systems, becomes much more difficult. This is particularly true if its desired to integrate all functionalities of the multimedia system into the personal computer as a single unit.
Accordingly, a second painpoint is the need to purchase, house, and integrate several independent media components to enjoy a full multimedia experience that may include, for example, video and amplified audio, as well as personal computing, and music production capabilities. In fact, looking at the average household, an average user may want to include televisions, DVD players, CD players, video cameras, gaming machines, satellite radios, iPods, karaoke machines, musical instruments, laptop computers, desktop computers, and more. Users want such a system but are most often deterred by the complexities associated with the design, setup, operation, and maintenance of such a system, particularly given the limited means by which such a system can currently be constructed. In addition, even if the complexities of such a construct can be overcome, the user is still faced with a large footprint in an often already overcrowded living space. Currently, the user may purchase a large, and often expensive, entertainment center to contain all needed or desired components. Regardless, even with the large entertainment center, some of the desired components still may not be integrated with the other system components due to lack of space, thus requiring the user to store desired components in other storage spaces, closets, etc.
The desire to integrate personal computing into a home's centralized entertainment center is strong and has been felt for quite some time. Many personal computer owners have opted for the use of laptop computers to enable, for example, watching television while surfing the net. In fact, watching television often spawns an increased need for information from the internet, as well as the common business practices of ordering products and/or services viewed on television via the internet.
Accordingly, users most often separate the location of their personal computer from their other multimedia components due to space requirements and limitations. Most users may consider the integration of a personal computer into their existing multimedia system as a process requiring excessive space and, most likely, too much space for one centralized location. Moreover, the routing of audio throughout such a system would currently be considered to require additional speakers for the personal computer system, which would require even more space in an already crowded living area. The integration of these individual components to create a home entertainment system with a small footprint is a long felt and unsolved need, where an obstacle to integrating the system components is the inability to combine the necessary media components through a central data routing hub that also amplifies audio data for all components of such a multimedia system.
Personal computers are currently being used as a means to listen to music. However, personal computers are faced with limitations in the data formats they can read. For example, another painpoint faced by the user is the inability to enjoy music derived from the new digital SACD (Super Audio CD) and DVD-Audio formats through a personal computer. The new formats were established in an effort to re-create music as close to the analogue domain as possible. Both SACD and DVD-Audio offer higher resolution sound than standard CDs. In many cases, they provide multichannel surround-sound music, as well. Though these discs look exactly like standard CDs (and DVDs), they require a player that can handle these formats, and personal computers do not currently have such a player. Plus, to enjoy multichannel music, you will need a receiver with 5.1-channel inputs and a home theater speaker setup. Traditional CDs lack warmth and detail due in part to their limited upper bandwidth of 22 kHz. SACD and DVD-Audio is a next generation medium for enhanced sound quality with a frequency response of 20 Hz-100 kHz and a dynamic range of up to 120 dB across the audible frequency range. In order to complement SACD and DVD-Audio, the bandwidth of amplifiers and pre-amplifiers must be at least equal to the bandwidth of these formats.
One of skill will appreciate having a power amplifier expansion card that simply plugs into a desktop computer and instantly turns it into anything from a high-end home theater system to a full-blown multimedia production studio. One of skill will also appreciate having a multimedia system that includes personal computing capabilities as well as multimedia and sound production capabilities that can be stand alone from the operation of the computer. One of skill will also appreciate having a personal computer that can support the next generation audio capabilities of SACD and DVD-Audio. One of skill will also appreciate having an extension card that will increase the audio amplification power to support additional amplified audio outputs and multizone systems to support a plurality of rooms throughout a home with a single computer system. These embodiments, and others, are enabled for a person of skill in the teachings provided herein.